


A Lesson in Stealth | Round Two

by MusicallyActive



Series: Taiyuu OCT One-Shots [4]
Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Other, Quirkless Original Character(s) (My Hero Academia), Someone jumps out a window onto a roof, Taiyuu OCT - Freeform, and there's glass, but that's about it when it comes to trigger warnings, plz someone give Senshi a break 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicallyActive/pseuds/MusicallyActive
Summary: An eerie cracking noise spread from the bottom of the building's structure to the top, and Yasashii felt a pool of dread fill their stomach.The stairs wouldn't be fast enough. But there wasn't another exit- Yasashii knew that, they checked before they came in, but where else could they-Oh Gods. Yasashii thought, eyeing the window. I'm really doing this aren't I.
Relationships: Gakusa Oh (OC) & Ogura Svetlana (OC), Senshi Yasashii (OC) & Daburu Sachie (OC), Senshi Yasashii (OC) & Nanako Yuu (OC), Senshi Yasashii (OC) & Senshi Kochona (OC), Senshi Yasashii (OC) / Tamashi Seishin (OC)
Series: Taiyuu OCT One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636687
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Lesson in Stealth | Round Two

**Author's Note:**

> TW for jumping out a window, a building collapsing, and glass! 
> 
> I swear I'm not mean to Senshi on purpose guys this just happens sometimes and who am I to try and stop it
> 
> The following OCs belong to:  
> Wolfsboon: HeyHamlet  
> Nanako Yuu: Arti  
> Tamashi Seishin: Scout  
> Gakusa Oh: Axel  
> Ogura Svetlana: Eris  
> Takakutou Shakou: Sappho  
> Ozen Fujinuma: Scream  
> Shou Mujuyo: Cat

When Yasashii was very little, even younger than their little sister Kochona, their elderly neighbor would give them lessons on how to sneak around undetected. She was a retired hero, since her wife and hero partner had long since passed away. And with Yasashii's parents around, well- those little lessons would come in handy more often than not.

_"You see Senshine, it doesn't matter if you're sneaking by big giant bullies with scary quirks, or if you're sneaking past a security camera in the halls of an evil lair!" Sachie smiled, ruffling Yasashii's hair as they laughed behind their bruised hands. "All that matters is that you stay light on your feet and very very quiet. And-" She leaned down and gently knocked against Yasashii's forehead with her knuckles. "-it's important that you use that big head of yours."_

_Yasashii nodded diligently, trying their very best to pay attention to Sachie's words. She was so cool!_

_"Now then," She smiled, straightening up into a form that Yasashii sloppily tried to copy. "What do you notice about your feet when you're trying to be really quiet walking around? Maybe there's a cookie jar on the counter, and it's very late at night but you really want a snack- how would you try to get it, my little Senshine?"_

_"Um." Yasashii frowned, fidgeting with their shirt with their hands. They weren't allowed to have any cookies at home, but the cookies Sachie-obachan made were very very tasty. "I-I'd try to be really quiet, like uh- like a mouse! Or um, Scarf Man!" Sachie laughed softly. "Oh yes dear, Easerhead is very quiet, he has to be if he wants to catch sneaky villains at night. But what does Mr.Eraser do with his feet Senshine? Does he stomp around like an elephant?"_

_"No…" Yasashii paused, trying to remember what they learned from watching the TV with Sachie. "Oh! Oh he goes tippy toed! Like the ninjas in those cartoons!"_

_"That's right dearie! He stays on his toes, like this." Sachie replied, quickly moving so that she was resting her weight on the balls of her feet. "But you shouldn't stay tip-toed all the time little Senshine, or else your muscles will tire out very quickly. Instead, you should slowly move your weight from your little toesies to your heel each time you step forward. Now, how about you give it a try?"_

_Yasashii nodded, planting their foot in front of them softly, toes first, before slowly placing their other foot down next to it._

_"Am I doing it right?" They asked nervously, wobbling on their tip-toes._

_"Oh, Senshi." Sachie laughed. "You don't need to be on your tip-toes all the time. Just be very quiet when placing your heel down. See, like this-"_

  
  
  
  
  


Yasashii smiled softly at the old memory. Sachie was a good teacher, no matter what she might've said otherwise, and she had taught them a lot in the arts of posture and form. 

_Though this is the first time I'll be using it in combat_. Yasashii thought seriously. Wolfsboon had described their next hero course assignment briefly about an hour prior, and now that both classes have been assigned opponents to fight against, it was almost time for the exercise to begin.

  
  


_Breathe._ Yasashii thought, tightening their grip on their staff. Think _about this analytically. What do you know? How could you go about outsmarting your opponent?_

Yasashii frowned, trying to remember the rules Wolfsboon had tried to ingrain into his students' heads, albeit only somewhat successfully. 

  
  
  
  


_"The objective of this exercise," Wolfsboon said gruffly, staring down a few students who eyed him with the glassy look of boredom. "Is to retrieve the orb from your arena and return it to your goal in the allotted time."_

_"So kinda like capture the flag?" Shou asked, mostly to themself. Senshi paused, vaguely remembering the game from their younger years. The concept was the same, an object and a goal, but the rules and number of players were different._

_"Your opponents will be announced a few minutes before the start of the exercize, until then you should plan your strategies out in advance." Wolfsboon continued on as if there had been no interruptions._

_"The arena's layout will be a cityscape, do with that what you will, our class must be prepared to do what's necessary to win against 1-A, am I clear?" He said, glaring in annoyance at Gakusa who had been pestering Ogura since the class had begun._

_Ogura gave Wolfsboon a deadpan look that practically shouted 'I have to deal with this dumbass all day.' Wolfsboon sighed in mock patience and moved on._

_"This will be the layout for your arenas." He continued, motioning towards a diagram on the board. "Your arena will overlap with two of your classmates in what we will call 'collaboration zones'. Keep in mind you could share a space with members of 1-B or 1-A, so be careful with who you trust, regardless of any friendships you may have in the other class. Any questions?"_

_A few students looked at each other silently, though no one spoke up, causing Wolfsboon to nod and motion for dismissal. Almost instantly, chatter sparked among the class. Talk of strategies and after school classes filled Yasashii's ears, but their focus was on the half baked ideas sketched into the notebook in front of them._

_"D-Do you have a plan?" Tamashi quietly asked from the desk next to Yasashii._

_"Sort of." They replied, moving their sketchbook closer to their friend. "I don't have a quirk made advantage, so I'll be mainly relying on my combat training, which many students in 1-A already have. In order to beat someone with a quirk, I'll have to focus on my agility and stealth, which is at least better than nothing."_

_Yasashii looked up at Tamashi thoughtfully. "What about you? Do you have a plan- and um," they paused for a brief moment, fiddling with their uniform sleeve nervously. "Did the cookies help?"_

_Tamashi flushed, looking about ready to go ghost out of pure nerves. "Y-Yeah! They did. Thank you for um, for staying with me until the others started waking up."_

_"It's no problem." Yasashii replied sincerely, giving Tamashi a soft smile. "Anxiety is hard to beat so close to our next heroics exercize."_

_Tamashi nodded, still a bit pink in the cheeks. "It's easier when you have someone to talk to." He whispered truthfully, almost too quiet for Yasashii to hear._

  
  


_They nodded, and opened their mouth to give a response when the school bell rang, signalling the transition into their heroics class. Yasashii gulped nervously, gently closing their notebook and placing it back inside their Eraserhead themed backpack._

_Tamashi stood next to them, fiddling with his hair. "I um-" He paused, taking a deep steadying breath and looking Yasashii in the eyes._

_"Good luck, Senshi!" He squeaked, gingerly wrapping Yasashii in a light hug._

_Yasashii felt themself blush, lightly hugging Tamashi in return. "You too."_

  
  
  
  
  


Yasashii placed a hand against their cheek, steeling their resolve for what's to come. Right, Tamashi had wished them luck. They couldn't afford to be nervous now. 

Their opponent was none other than Nanako Yuu, a kind hearted girl Yasashii had only ever seen in passing. She had a mutation-based quirk, giving her four arms and large butterfly wings spanning a few feet on either side of her. 

In order to defeat Yuu in this exercize _,_ Yasashii would have to be stealthy and quick on their feet. And pray to any god that might listen that their objective was inside a building and not in an alleyway easily spotted from above.

  
  


Yasashii was startled out of their thoughts by the distant sound of a gong ringing, signaling the beginning of their exercize. 

Immediately they burst into action, extending their staff into a long pole and using it to hoist themself onto one of the smaller buildings. 

_Focus._ Yasashii thought, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. _Just like Sachie taught you_. 

Yasashii jumped, leaping through the air and onto the next roof silently, rolling their body into a ball to absorb the impact and quickly springing back into their full height. _There isn't a moment to spare._

  
  


Yasashii jumped, and leaped, and hoisted themself from rooftop to rooftop, scanning buildings and alleyways and windows for any sign of the glowing orb. 

From what Yasashii could gather, many of the buildings were unfurnished, and the buildings with furniture looked rather cheaply made, though still better quality than any cushion Yasashii had within their own little apartment.

Either way, despite flailing on the first few jumps, Yasashii found themself slowly getting into a steady rhythm of rooftop hopping. Their muscles eased as the stream of houses continued on across the arena, each jump landing just a little easier than that last.

The skies were clear so far, meaning it was likely that Yuu was still on the other side of the field, scanning from above for any sign of their objective. 

Yasashii jumped onto another rooftop, scanning the alleyways more thoroughly. They were getting closer to their designated collaboration zones, including the middle of their arena. If they ran into someone from 1-A now, it might make retrieving their objective that much harder. 

Yasashii saw a flash of a shadow moving to their right and quickly came to an abrupt halt, silently creeping into the shadows while adjusting their weight onto the balls of their feet. 

The large shadow of a humanoid butterfly told Yasashii that Yuu was on the move, and looking a bit frustrated at that. Several minutes had gone by since the start of their exam, which meant that if Yuu hadn't spotted the objective from above, the orb was most likely inside one of the buildings Yasashii was jumping over.

Carefully, they waited until Yuu was facing the opposite direction before continuing their rooftop hopping. The hunt for their objective just got a bit more intense, now that they had set eyes on their opponent.

Yasashii's legs slowly began to thrum with the strain of their exercize, forcing them to take it slower and save up their strength for their desperate race to the finish line. 

Taking it easy was harder to do that Yasashii had thought, especially with images of their opponent racing through their mind.

They leaped onto another rooftop, sliding to a halt at the edge when Yasashii caught sight of a head of bright blue hair racing across an alleyway below.

_That… was not Yuu. But there were many students with bright blue hair in both first year classes. It could've been Kutou, who- admittedly didn't like Yasashii very much. Or it could've been Ozen, who- also… didn't like Yasashii very much._ Yasashii paused, frowning. Maybe they'll just… try to stay out of sight for now.

They waited, listening for the sound of footsteps to fade away before making the next jump. They would have to find their objective, and fast, or else Yuu might see something from above that Yasashii wouldn't be able to make out from this distance. If Yuu got to the orb first, Yasashii would be done-for. She had wings- she could fly.

Yasashii had always wondered what it felt like to fly.

Quieting their nerves, Yasashii leaped forward onto the next roof, and the next, passing several houses that were unfurnished in favor of searching for- 

Yasashii skid to a halt, panting. _There!_

  
  


Inside the tallest house, just to the right of the one they were standing on, Yasashii could make out a faint glowing aura. It could've been the shining of a window in the sun, but Yasashii's gut instinct refused to take that as an answer. Nothing they'd seen so far had even come close to that glow. They _had_ to get a closer look.

  
  


Yasashii squinted through the sun's rays, eyeing the roof of the building wearily. It was far too high for them to jump it, meaning they were forced to either enter through the doors or risk being seen climbing the outside walls.

Carefully, Yasashii took their extended staff and placed one end firmly on the concrete below, sliding down to the ground on the staff like a firefighter's pole.

Stepping as silently as they could, Yasashii made their way across the paved road. In their peripheral vision, they spotted a familiar head of blue hair. _Kutou, of course. Of course it was the one classmate who had it out for Quirkless kids_. But they couldn't stop now, not after finally catching sight of their objective.

  
  


Quickly opening the door of the building and racing inside, Yasashii caught sight of a cement staircase towards the back of the cramped entry room.

They needed to slow down, to reserve their energy for the leap back, but the thought of finally finding their objective sent Yasashii stumbling up the stairs, passing by floor after floor of cheap furniture and decor until finally they burst through the metal door and onto the top floor. 

Seeing the glowing blue orb on the stone podium made Yasashii almost cry with relief, adrenaline still fresh in their veins.

Calming their heavy breathing, Yasashii reached forward and took the orb from it's place. Thankfully, it fit snugly in the pocket of their fanny pack.

  
  


Breathing deeply in preparation of the manic race to the finish line, Yasashii walked back towards the stairs' entryway. 

_Now comes the tricky part._ They thought, reaching for the door's handle.

However, before they could reach it, Yasashii felt the building begin to shake. They cursed inwardly, their teachers hadn't said there would be booby traps, but Yasashii wouldn't put it past them to trap the orb without telling the students of the trap's presence. Taiyuu _was_ a hero school, after all.

An eerie cracking noise spread from the bottom of the building's structure to the top, and Yasashii felt a pool of dread fill their stomach.

The stairs wouldn't be fast enough. But there wasn't another exit- Yasashii knew that, they checked before they came in, but where else could they-

_Oh Gods._ Yasashii thought, eyeing the window. _I'm really doing this aren't I._

They didn't have time to doubt their choices. They were going to be a hero after all, so they should be able to withstand a jump from a five story building, right?

_Here goes nothing._ Yasashii thought, extending their staff once more and sprinting towards the window for dear life.

With a loud _cRACK_ Yasashii broke through the window, free falling for a heart stopping moment before rolling their body into a tight ball, barely making it onto a neighboring rooftop in time to hear the building give a shuddering creak and slowly begin collapsing in on itself.

  
  


With stinging hands from hitting the rooftop's edge, Yasashii breathed a desperate sigh of relief, feeling the glowing blue ball snugly resting within their fanny pack's compartment.

"The _hell_ were you doing in there Yasashii?!" Came a sharp cry from Ozen on the ground below.

Yasashii sat up from their collapsed heap, wiping the glass off of their hero costume with a start and leaning over the rooftop to peer down at their classmate. "Ozen? Wasn't Takakutou-"

" _Takakutou_ here thought it would be a good idea to bring down a whole ass building while someone was still inside it." Ozen snapped, jabbing her finger at a vaguely pale Takakutou. 

"W-Well if they somehow managed to get into a hero school, they should be able to handle a little danger from time to time!" Takakutou snarked back, looking between the rubble of the collapsed building and Yasashii with an emotion that Yasashii couldn't quite name.

"Yeah, a hero student has to handle a lot, everyone knows that, but not a _BUILDING_ dumbass _."_ Ozen snarked. "You're just lucky I was able to hold the thing together long enough for Senshi to get out."

Yasashii blinked, trying to process Ozen's angered words. "Wait, Takakutou dropped a _building_ on me? I thought it was a trap set by the teachers!"

"Yeah, well I didn't know you were inside it, okay?" Takakutou shot back quickly, squeezing the marker in her hand tightly. "It was an _accident_ , it's not like I meant to do it."

"You _accidentally_ used your quirk on a building an opposing classmate was inside?" Ozen replied, squinting her eyes at Kutou suspiciously. "And you expect us to believe that?"

_A building..._ Yasashii thought drearily. _Almost fell on me. I was almost a Yasashii-pancake._

"Hey, that's what happened Frozone, take it or fuck off. I've got an orb to find and I'm not gonna lose to someone with a name no one can remember." Takakutou snarked, glaring at Ozen for a mere moment more before taking off in a different direction. 

Ozen let out a frustrated growl, and made a move to follow her. 

"Ozen, wait!" Yasashii yelped, before they could process what they were doing. 

Ozen turned around.

"Thank you." They replied, swallowing down a lump in their throat. "For- uh, holding the building."

Ozen looked at Yasashii and nodded before taking off after Takakutou with an aura of grim determination coming off of her in waves.

Yasashii sighed, the tension of being in front of both Takakutou _and_ Ozen finally leaving their shoulders.

_Once this is over, I might pass out from stress alone._ Yasashii thought, standing up and shaking the last of the glass from their hoodie.

_Until then, I've got an orb to deliver._

Reaching down to collect their staff, Yasashii took a deep calming breath, steeling themself for the last part of the exercize. 

  
  


_I'm going to win this._ Yasashii thought to themself, leaping to the next rooftop in one steady bound. _I'm going to win this and then I'll sleep for a solid seventeen hours._

Yasashii leaped, and ran and leaped again and again until they could almost see the line marking their side of the field.

_I'm so close._ Yasashii thought desperately, eyeing the last few connecting houses with determination.

All too suddenly, the sight of their victory line was cut short as the shadow of Nanako Yuu appeared in Yasashii's vision, just in time for them to brace themself for an attack before they both hit the rooftop with a crash.

"Ack!" Yasashii grimanced, feeling the press of glass they had missed sharp on their side. Regardless of the pain, the kept hold of their fanny pack.

"C'mon!" Yuu managed under the strain of tackling Yasashii down. "I've got- to win this!" She yelled, using two of her arms to keep Yasashii from falling off of the roof while she used her other two to try and rip the orb from Yasashii's deft hands.

"I've got to win this too." They gasped, inwardly apologizing as they used both feet to kick Yuu in the chest. Yuu stumbled backwards, momentarily dropping her grip on Yasashii's hero costume.

Gathering all the strength they had, Yasashii leaped away from Yuu's many arms and through the small window of the building they were practically dangling from.

Yasashii broke through the glass with a crash, skidding on the floor and wincing as fresh glass shards coated their clothes once more. The window they had broken was too small for Yuu to fit through, one of the cons of having butterfly wings, Yasashii supposed. 

It gave them some time, but not much. Not much at all.

Shaking the glass from their hair and clothes, Yasashii quickly stood up and found yet another window off the back of the building. 

_Stealth, I need to prioritize being stealthy._ Yasashii thought shakily, deftly opening the window and quietly landing on their feet on the ground below. 

Yuu was most likely searching the house, or guarding the door in preparation for Yasashii's escape. If they could sneak past her and get to their goal, they'd make it. 

Ignoring the fresh sting of glass at their side, Yasashii scanned the skies for their opponent, thankfully finding her hovering above the entrance of the building just as they had predicted.

Hyper-aware of every small movement their body made, Yasashii carefully crept past the next building, and the next, and the next, until-

Until they came face to face with several yards of open field between Yasashii and their goal. 

Yuu had long since left the original building's entrance, and was now scanning the streets and alleyways right beside Yasashii's position.

They had to move now, or else Yuu would find them and take hold of the orb before they could get it past their goal and-

_No._ Yasashii thought, eyeing the last few yards between them and victory. _I've got this. I've just got to run, as fast as I can, for as long as it takes._

They took a deep breath, and then another, and then they ran.

"Aha! I've found you!" Yuu exclaimed, flying towards Yasashii in full force after just a few paces towards their goal.

_No!!_ Yasashii inwardly cried, pushing themself just a little faster, just a little farther. _I can still make this!_

Yasashii _ran,_ and they could just barely feel Yuu's fingers grace the edge of their hero costume before the gong rang out, signaling the end of their match.

Yasashii heaved with the effort of their sprint, collapsing onto their knees in relief. Their side stung with glass, and their legs _burned_ \- but they… 

Yasashii laughed, tears in their eyes. _I really did that, huh._

"That was awesome Senshi!" Yuu exclaimed from Yasashii's side. There were tears in her eyes too. "For a moment there I almost had you."

"Yeah." Yasashii heaved, looking at Yuu with all the gratitude they felt. "You did really well too, you know? Your wings are really cool."

"You think so?" She replied, out of breath.

"Of course!" Yasashii exclaimed, wincing as the glass at their side stung in protest. "You can fly super fast, and that tackle really knocked the breath out of me."

Yuu laughed, wiping the small tears from her eyes. "I sure hope so. I hit you pretty hard."

Yasashii had always wondered how it felt to fly. Yuu probably loved the feeling of the air on her wings and the clouds in her vision. Or Yasashii hoped she did, because for a brief moment, on the rooftop with their goal in sight, it really did feel like they were flying.

"Do you think you could teach me sometime?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading!! It means a lot that you care enough about my OC's story to read 3500+ words of their journey asdfghjkl Please leave feedback on my writing in the comments below!
> 
> I thrive off of y'all's support you have no idea :')


End file.
